Stormy Weather
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony takes some advice from an old friend and goes for a run that could prove deadly. Tony/Gibbs Friendship.


"Call me again DiNozzo, and I'm changing my number."

Tony closed his phone slowly and took in a deep breath. He clipped it onto his hip, and threw on a light jacket. Kate always told him that taking a run helped her clear her head. So he thought he'd give it a try. After the physical exertion he'd had out on that dock; it got him thinking more and more about his health. Ten years ago a run and rescue like that would have barely fazed him; but at the moment he was feeling as though he'd just run a marathon.

He started out with no destination in particular. After the quarter of a mile he stopped to stretch out his calf muscles and barely noticed the bystanders' glares. Sure it was ten o'clock at night and there was a storm warning; but right now all that mattered was clearing his head. "Okay Kate, it worked for you…so I can use all the help I can get here." He started out slow then finally hit a high that took him racing through the streets like a gazelle. He tried to rid his mind of Gibbs body laying lifeless on the dock, and the fear that rose up in him when he gave those final breaths. He unconsciously shook his head in an attempt to make the thoughts disappear. He looked up to see a few lightning bolts in the distance and could hear an inkling of thunder claps; but continued. He wasn't gonna let a storm stop him from erasing the images; that he feared would forever be etched in his mind.

As he continued to race through the streets he came to a halt at a strangely familiar place. He looked the building up and down and blinked furiously as the rain started to fall. As his chest heaved up and down he finally remembered what was so familiar. He entered and raced up the stairwell to the roof. He closed his eyes and remembered the all too familiar shoot out…

"_Protection details over Kate…"_

He opened his eyes and paced to the exact spot he'd stood when her blood covered his face. His chest tightened as he closed his eyes in another vain attempt to erase the memory. He knelt down and took in a few deep breaths as he touched the ground where he'd lost her not so long ago. He peered upward and shook his head. "So much for this run clearing my head Kate…this your idea of a joke?" He tried to laugh and smiled. "Still haven't stopped missing you, you know? It's the little things. Like when Ziva makes a joke I know you would've made, or when she insults my taste in woman, just like you used to…" He coughed a few times and couldn't tell if it was the rain or he was actually crying. "Let's give this running thing another shot shall we?" He spoke into the air and left the building just as quickly as he'd entered it. He continued his pace and it seemed as though the storm was hovering directly over him.

He reached another destination shortly after. One that perhaps he was meant to reach all along. He caught his breath and peered down at the dark water that was rising near the dock. He looked back towards the garage and the police tape that was barely holding and gasped for air. He wasn't sure if it was his lungs or an unconscious response to being there. He watched the water continue to rise as he brought his body back into a relaxed state. He closed his eyes to forget how scary the situation had actually been.

Sure, he was a cop. He'd been trained for moments like that. A split second response. A chance to be the hero. A chance to be the reason why a life continues on. He had called his boss every hour on the hour since it happened, but only because he knew Gibbs would've done the same thing; if the tables were turned. His body started to ache a bit and he laid his back down in the same place Gibbs body had been before. He looked up as the lightning and thunder continued. He closed his eyes and before he knew it water was surrounding him as the level reached far above that of the dock. He knelt up but found his legs were too weak. Perhaps running wasn't such a good idea after all. "Little help here Kate…" He swallowed some water as more washed over him. His whole body seemed to shut down as he reached a hand out over the water. He thought he'd be joining Kate sooner rather than later; when a familiar hand took hold of his. He felt his body draped over another and remembers being carried away.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was dry and safe. "Boss?"

Gibbs leaned over and gently head slapped him. "What the hell were you doing running during a rain storm?"

Tony swallowed hard and took a short breath. "Worked for Kate."

Gibbs tried to understand but the ache in his heart at the mention of her name stopped him. "Kate?"

"To clear her head…helped her to clear her head."

Gibbs nodded and tucked the covers in tighter. "Just rest DiNozzo…your head will clear in time."

Tony tried to sit up and felt Gibbs hand lean him back down. "Boss…how'd you know where to find me?"

"My gut." He took in a deep breath. "Tried your phone for two hours; thought I might've been a little harsh when I hung up with you that last time…"

He tried to laugh. "Calling to say you were sorry eh?"

"No DiNozzo…was calling to say thank you." He tucked in the covers again and placed a hand on his forehead. "Owe you my life."

Tony lifted his arm over the blankets and took a hold of his hand. "Guess we're even now."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. But if you ever do anything like that again. I'll drown you myself."

They both managed a smile as Gibbs placed Tony's arm back under the blankets and watched him close his eyes.

"Night DiNozzo…"


End file.
